So Happy I Could Die
by rachelstana
Summary: Glee Kink Meme Fill


Their lips were locked; hands venturing over clothed bodies like it was nothing. Well, it was nothing, since this was certainly not the first time things had gotten heated between the pair.

Grinding her hips down, Santana managed to elicit a moan from the shorter girl beneath her that shot straight to her core. Her heart began to pound, feeling that fire burn between her legs when she repeated the motion and an even louder moan escaped her lips.

"Fuck, Rachel," Santana husked out, hands tugging at the hem of her dress.

"Santana, we've been over this, I do not enjoy profanity while we're making out or when- mm…"

She trailed off, feeling plump lips attack her pulse point. Her eyes shut, fingers tugging out the flimsy hair tie that held back Santana's hair. Black hair pooled around her face as she nipped and sucked the pulse point, Rachel writhing beneath her.

"I want to take things a little bit further, Rach," Santana said in almost a whisper as she released the soft skin of Rachel's neck with a pop.

Sitting up a bit Rachel bit her bottom lip. "I… I don't know. What's wrong with just making out and allowing you to touch my breasts?"

Santana rolled her eyes, pushing the dress higher up the singer's thighs, feeling goosebumps develop beneath her finger tips. "Come on, Berry. I'll be good, I promise."

Looking into Santana's eyes, full of lust and want, Rachel decided she couldn't resist much longer. "Fine… I did read in a magazine about how oral sex is quite pleasurable."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "What, you thought it wouldn't be?"

"Well, I was just-"

Cut off again, warm lips met hers again, tongue darting out and pushing into her mouth. Tongues dueled, and this time Rachel thrust her hips upwards, a low groan from Santana being swallowed into her mouth. Pulling back a bit, Santana placed one final peck on her lips, a cocky grin on her lips. "Relaxing, Berry… I'll make you feel good."

With that, her lips kissed down her jaw line, lifting the dress higher and higher. Rachel arched her back, feeling the dress be pulled higher and higher up her body until it was completely off her body, leaving her in just her panties.

Santana chuckled. "No bra? I think you were expecting something this time, weren't you?"

Rachel shrugged innocently. "You're one to talk. You dropped your pants and threw your shirt off so fast I didn't even get to look at you."

Santana rolled her eyes. Yes, she rushed, but that's because she was certain that the quicker she got out of her own clothes the faster she could get Rachel out of hers. It never worked, but the diva sure as hell didn't seem to mind.

Kissing down her body, Santana paused at her collarbone, nipping and kissing it gently. It was Rachel's weak spot, and that was confirmed by small moans coming from her throat as her body began to shake a bit.

Santana grinned against her tan skin, hands snaking around behind Rachel's back to unclasp her bra and toss it aside. Her lips sank down, teasing a nipple with her tongue, circling it ever so slowly.

"San…"

Santana sighed, giving in and latching her lips around the little bud, tongue working its magic as Rachel's back arched up towards the Latina on top of her. Fingers threaded into her hair, more moans escaping her lips. Rachel could stay like that forever, but reality of that not happening hit her when the nipple was released with a small pop.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as Santana made her way down in between her thighs, placing delicate kisses along her thighs.

As Santana's teasing along her thighs persisted, her mind ventured back to another Cosmo article, discussing how pleasurable and how much more great it was whenever teasing took place before hand. So, perhaps she had nothing to truly fear from everything.

"Santana, I head it's particularly pleasur- oh my god… Just… Yes." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, feeling Santana's tongue press against her clit. When did she loose her panties?

"Rachel, babe, shut up so I can go down on you."

Rachel didn't say anything, just nodding her head and laying back, hands gripping the sheets for the anticipated pleasure.

Santana latched her lips onto Rachel's clit, sucking on it and rolling her tongue over it as she kept the girl's legs apart with her hands, feeling her try to close them. Her hips shifted, craving more of Santana's tender touch and kiss, but mostly her tongue.

"Santana…"

Releasing her clit, Rachel whimpered, looking down as the girl between her thighs looked up with a smug grin. "Yes?"

"More…"

Santana laughed, shaking her head. "That desperate to come?"

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel nodded, resisting the urge to just put her hand between her thighs and get herself off.

Not one to deny her, Santana moved her mouth to Rachel's slit, tongue moving out and licking a hot, wet trail in the already wet area. "Damn Rachel, you're soaking."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Can you pleased just get to work already? You know how impatient I am."

Sighing, Santana went along with her orders yet again, tongue sliding up and down her before finally pushing into her slit. Moaning loudly, Rachel bucked her hips towards her, almost hitting Santana's nose in the process. Grabbing her waist with one hand, she held her down, pushing her tongue rapidly in and out of her as the smaller girl continued to move swiftly beneath the master tongue that was currently pleasuring her.

"San, fuck…"

Santana grinned, hearing the smaller girl finally curse while in the bedroom. She moved her tongue faster in and out of her, twisting and curling it, trying to find her spot. Finally, curling her tongue, she found it. Rachel's back arched, a hand going to tangle into her hair, moaning so loudly she wouldn't be surprised if Rachel's neighbors came back later to complain.

"Don't you dare stop, I'm so… So close…"

Santana kept working her tongue on that spot, a finger from her free hand going to press against her clit, and that was all it took.

Rachel was coming, and coming hard. Her body was shaking, her voice louder that Santana could have ever imagined. She kept her tongue moving though, letting Rachel ride out every little wave and part of her orgasm.

Licking up all that she could, Santana pulled back, lips still glistening. Whipping off anything left on her face with the back of her hand, she grinned. "You alright?"

Rachel nodded a bit, head back against the pillow, breathing slowly becoming normal. "Yeah… Just catching my breath."

Santana laughed, leaning over her and kissing her lips gently. "Better catch your breath faster. I'm not even close to through with you."


End file.
